A Thousand Years
by KimRyeonii
Summary: Hanya sebuah SongFic dari lagu A Thousand Years - Christina Perri yang menceritakan Kisah Cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang simple namun mempunyai makna penuh yang tersirat. KyuMin / Boys Love / OS


Title : A Thousand Years

Author : Yenni Ryeonii Kim

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong Woon

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : Songfic ini murni punya saya, kalaupun ada kesamaan judul itu maafkan. Dilarang Plagiat!

Warning : alur maksa suka-suka saya. Typo[s]menyebar dimana-mana.

Yang gag suka harap tidak membaca dan pergi.

Tidak menerima bashing. kritik dan saran akan diterima sesuka hati :)

_Ini Fanfict KyuMin pertama saya, sebenarnya udah mau publish dari sebulan yang lalu, tapi karna harus menuhi kewajiban sebagai siswa yang baik -UNAS- jadi baru bisa sekarang. saya sarankan sambil dengearin lagunya, pada tau semua kan? kkekke.._

Happy Reading ^.^

```````KyuMin```````KyuMin```````KyuMin``````KyuMin```````

_**The day we met**_

_**Frozen I held my breath**_

Manik coklat menawannya bergerak kesanakemari , meneliti tiap keindahan hasil coretan kuas sang ahli, warnayang saling bertemu serta garis lukisan yang tergores indah membuatlipsnya tak henti berdecak kagum. Indah, batinnya berbicara.

"…memang, lukisan terkadangmewakili perasaan yang tak pernah bisa terungkap lewat kata-kata"

Suara itu, begitu lembut danmenenangkan. Namja yang sejak tadi matanya tak pernah lepas dari tiaplukisan yang terpajang di dinding galeri miliknya itu akhirnyamencoba mengamati objek lain. Ahh..lebih tepatnya melihat pemiliksuara yang begitu mencuri perhatiannya.

_Sreet_

Matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnyadan semua yang ada pada dirinya membuat jantung namja itu seakaningin menyentuh jantung seseorang yang berada tepat lima meter daritempatnya berdiri. Keindahan yang tak pernah Ia dapat, kini jelastertangkap retina namja bersurai coklat itu. Tersihir akan pesonanamja berkulit putih susu tersebut, dunia seakan bergerak menjauhmeninggalkannya bersama namja itu.

"Hei,apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ahh..Yesung hyung kau !" namja itu menggerutu takjelas akibat ulah namja bernama Yesung tersebut.

"Dia adalah seorang pelukis dariJepang. Baru hari ini Ia datang untuk menemui para pengagum lukisanmiliknya. Biasanya Ia hanya akan mengirimkannya dari Jepang danmemantaunya dari sana."

"Siapa yang kau maksud hyung? Kauseperti orang gi.."

"Namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia asli orangKorea hanya saja entah mengapa dia lebih senang berada di bodohmu keluar saat kau melihatnya tanpa berkedip sekalipunKyu,"

Kyu, tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun hanya bisaterdiam setelah mendengar nama namja yang membuatnya membeku. LeeSungmin, nama yang sangat indah untuk namja yang bahkan lebih darikata indah.

"Temuilah Dia, bukankah selama iniKau terus mengaguminya?" Yesung hanya tersenyum sembari merangkulbahu sahabat sekaligus atasannya untuk membawanya lebih dekat padanamja yang telah menyita seluruh perhatian Kyuhyun melebihi PSP.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah."

"Annyeong Yesung hyung," namjabernama Sungmin itu tersenyum manis membalas sapaan Yesung. Tentusaja Sungmin sudah mengenal Yesung, itu karena Yesung adalahnamjachingu dari sahabatnya dan yang menawarkan Sungmin untukmemperkenalkan lukisannya pada pecinta seni di galeri yangditanganinya.

"Perkenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun, pemilikgaleri ini. Aku harus menemui Ryeowook, Ia berada di ruanganku. Akutinggal berdua tak apakan?"

"Nde, Khamsahamnida Yesung hyung,"

_**Right from the start**_

_**I knew that I'd found a homefor my heart**_

"Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. NaneunLee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin memberi salam seperti orang Korea padaumumnya, setelahnya Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang mampu membungkammulut pedas seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Begitu manis hingga tak inginmatanya menutup sekilas untuk berkedip sekalipun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..gwaenchana?"

"hmm..gwaenchana Sungmin-ssi. Apa kauada waktu setelah ini?" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan indahnya saatsuara lembut pelukis yang dikaguminya satu tahun belakangan ini masukke indera pendengarannya. Cukup merutuki kelancangan mulutnya yangtiba-tiba berucap dibawah alam sadarnya.

"Eh? Sepertinya tak ada. WaeyoKyuhyun-ssi?"

"Cukup Kyuhyun saja. Aku akanmenunggumu di cafe galeri setelah semua urusanmu selesai."

"Sepertinya urusanku sudah selesaiKyuhyun-ah." Jawab Sungmin setelah Ia melihat bawahannya sudahberada semua disana.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Nde.."

Mereka berdua pergi dari galeri menujucafe yang memang dibangun disamping galeri. Pembangunan café yangbaru dibuka satu bulan ini membuat pengunjung yang datang bisa merasanyaman dan sejenak untuk tempat berbincang setelah petualangan indahdi dalam galeri.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih tempat yangberada di sudut dan berhadapan langsung dengan danau. Seorang pelayandatang menghampiri meja mereka, saat tahu yang berada disana adalahsang pemilik tempat Ia bekerja, pelayan tersebut memberi hormat padaKyuhyun.

"Kehormatan bagi Saya dapat melayanianda Tuan Cho,"

"Nde, aku pesan hot cappuccino denganmu Sungmin?"

"Aku chocolate cream saja."

"Nde, pesanan akan segera permisi" setelah pelayan tadi pergi. Kyuhyun terlihat bingungharus memulai bagaimana. Sedangkan Sungmin tetap diam menunggu apayang ingin dibicarakan orang yang dihadapannya ini.

Selang beberapa menit pesanan sampai saat itupun suasana hening masih saja menyelimutimereka berdua. Sungmin yang mulai jenuh akhirnya memberanikan dirimembuka mulutnya.

"Ehm..mianhae Kyuhyun-ah. Apa adayang ingin Kau bicarakan?"

"Eh? Aku bingung bagaimanamemulainya." Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya. Sesekali Iamemejamkan mata, kemudian menghembuskan nafas besarnya tak lamasetelah itu terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya dan seterusnya begitu.

Sungmin melihat jam tangannya dan benarsaja sudah 20 menit mereka berada disana tapi tak ada percakapanpenting sedikitpun.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, jika taka dayang penting. Aku harus pulang." Sungmin berdiri setelahnya danakan beranjak dari sana jika saja tak ada tangan yang memegang lengankirinya.

"Sungmin-ah saranghae.." hanya kataitu yang keluar. Sungmin membisu, tubuhnya menegang, manic foxynyaterlihat kosong. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu terlihat salahtingkah, mengusap tengkuknya, tersenyum dan tanpa aba-aba Ia langsungmembawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya.

_**Beats fast, Colors and promises **_

_**How to be brave?**_

"Aku mencintaimu,sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu hanya melihat lukisanmu dan membaca inisial LS di belakangkanvas itu saja sudah membuatku tersenyum sepanjang hari. Berharappemilik nama inisial LS datang menemuiku untuk mengambil semualukisan yang aku bawa dari galeri tanpa izin darinya. Terserah Kaumau menyebutku pencuri, penjahat atau apapun yang jelas dari awal akusudah mencintaimu. Berawal dari hasil karyamu, inisial namamu, danhari ini aku bertemu dengamu." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebarmengeluarkan segala apa yang membuatnya tak bisa tenang.

"Mianhae, Aku tak bisa Kyuhyun-ah."Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan meninggalkanKyuhyun yang mematung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

_**How can I love when I'm afraidto fall?**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goesaway somehow**_

_**One step closer…**_

"Tunggu,"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saatsuara bass itu terdengar ditelinganya.

"Apa tidak ada kata lain selain'tidak bisa'?"

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin berbalikmenatap wajah stoic namja yang sudah beraninya mengatakan kata'saranghae' itu disaat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Apa kata 'tidak bisa' dapat kaukoreksi menjadi 'belum bisa' ? Apa aku tidak kau beri kesempatanuntuk membuatmu mencintaiku? Apa aku tak pantas mendapatkan hati dancintamu?" suara Kyuhyun melemah seiring kata yang keluar darimulutnya semakin panjang.

Sungmin terdiam, sebegitu jahatkahdirinya hingga membuat seorang presdir Cho Cooperation yang terkenaldingin menjadi begitu tak berdaya di depan matanya. Apa arti dirinyahingga mata tajam itu menyiratkan luka.

"Huft, baiklah. Aku akan saja aku cukup trauma untuk memulai suatu hubungan kembali. Tapi entah mengapa aku dapat melihat kesungguhanmu dan kau cukup tampan dan menarik…"

"Benarkah? Kau tak bercanda?" aurakelam dibelakang Kyuhyun kini seolah berganti cahaya yang mendekat bermaksud untuk memeluk …

"Tapi..," gerakan tubuh Kyuhyunterhenti

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang untukmeneruskan perusahaan Appaku, dan mungkin aku tak akan ke Koreadalam jangka waktu panjang. Dan kesempatan yang kuberi padamu berlakuselama aku berada di Jepang. Apa kau sanggup?"

"…."

"Kalau tak sanggup lebih baik mun…"

"Aku sanggup dan aku yakin kau akanjatuh kedalam pelukanku, bahkan sebelum kau kembali ke Korea."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar suara yangbegitu meyakinkan serta wajah serius itu, kini Ia mempunyai alasanuntuk kembali ke kota kelahirannya tersebut.

"Terima Kasih. Tunggu akumengucapkan kata sakral itu saat menginjakkan kaki dan orang pertamayang kulihat adalah dirimu di Gimpo Airport." Sungmin berlalumeninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali mematung ditempatnya, kali inipenyebabnya bukanlah kata yang membuat hatinya sakit tapi…karenabibir seorang Lee Sungmin yang sempat mendarat singkat di pipinya.

_**I have died everyday waiting foryou**_

_**Darlingdon't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousandmore**_

Seorang namja berkulit pucat tengahmengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di luar batas, menghiraukanbunyi klakson mobil yang bersahutan sepanjang serapah orang-orang dijalan bagaikan pembakarsemngatnya pagi ini. Setelah sampai pada tempat tujuannya, Iamemarkirkan mobilnya tepat dipintu masuk dan menyerahkan kuncimobilnya pada kurir yang berada disana.

Berlari menuju pintu kedatangan dariluar negeri, tak Ia hiraukan keadaannya yang hanya memakai celanatraining panjang hitam dan kaos putih v-neck. Nafasnyaterengah-engah, matanya tak henti menelisik tempat tersebut. Berharapyang dicari akan segera muncul dihadapannya. Setelah beberapa lamapintu kedatangan dari mancanegara tersebut semakin sepi dan akhirnyatidak ada lagi orang yang keluar dari pintu tersebut.

"Aku gagal hah,,," namja itumenghela nafas frustasi. Membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan menujupintu keluar. Tapi….

"Pabbo! begitu saja sudah menyerah,tahu begini aku tak jadi kemari saja." suara itu, suara yang begituIa rindukan. Sedikit menggosok daun telinganya dengan telapaktangannya yang besar. Memastikan telinganya perlu diperiksakan atautidak.

"Cih~"

Perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan badannyadan objek yang langsung tergambar jelas di hazel coklatnya adalahseorang namja manis yang terbalut baju rajut lengan panjang berwarnabiru tua , surai coklat madu yang sedikit tak beraturan tengahmemasang wajah kesal serta lips M yang mengerucut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyuman yang begitumenawan. Berjalan mendekati namja yang Ia rindukan lebih dari 3 tahunini.

"Jadi, jawabanmu apa Min?"

"Kyuuu~ Kau tak merindukankueoh?Aish!" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar suara yang kiniberubah, terdengar manja dan menggemaskan.

"Hanya menagih janji. Jadi?"

"…"

"Min?"

"…"

"Min, kau sudah janji."

"Aish, Kau Tuan Cho?"Sungminsebenarnya bahagia saat mengetahu Kyuhyun memang serius denganucapannya , bahagia yang membuatnya sampai gugup, hinggamengubah nada bicaranya terdengar menyebalkan.

"Nde? Apa artinya?" Kyuhyunmemasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi chubbySungmin "Min, saranghae."

"Nado saranghae Kyunie~"

Kyuhyun membawa dirinya mendekat padaSungmin, mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Hingga saathidung mancung mereka bersentuhan mata keduanya reflek menutup. Dansesuatu yang telah sekian lama dinanti bibir mereka menempel, hanyaciuman pelampiasan rasa cinta dan rindu yang membludak ingin saja, mereka masih sadar tempat dan tatapan orangdisekitarnya.

"Kau berubah Min,"

"Eoh?" Sungmin menatapnya dengan tampanginnocent.

"Kau semakin manis, pipimu makinchubby dan menggemaskan. Aku ingin menggigitnya sekarang, auww.."

"Jaga bicaramu Tuan Cho, kita ini ditempat umum. Dan lihat tatapan liar dan lapar kepada kita."Sungmin kembali memasang wajah kesal dengan semburat merah menghiasipipinya. Sebenarnya kesal atau malu? Entahlah, beda tipis mungkin.

"Itu artinya kalau kita sudah berduaaku bebas melakukan apapun kepadamu." Kyuhyun berujar serayamelingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang namja disampingnya yang kini resmimenjadi kekasih hatinya setelah sebelumnya menyeret koper Sungmin.

"Aiissh~ aku mau pulang."

"Apartemenmu sudah ditempati Yesunghyung dan sahabatmu Ryeowook itu, jadi kau akan pulang keapartemenku." Ucap Kyuhyun mulai mengajak Sungmin berjalan.

"Terserahlah. Kyu apa Kau belummandi? Uh..Ya Tuhan kenapa Aku mempunyai kekasih yang begitu jorok."Sungmin berjalan dengan menutup hidungnya yang membuat Kyuhyunmemutar bola matanya malas.

"Ini juga karenamu Ming, Kaumeneleponku pagi-pagi dan berkata sudah sampai di Gimpo, aku masihmengingat ucapan terakhirmu 3 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Kyuhyun, danhanya dibalas tawa oleh Sungmin mengingat Ia sudah keluar dari pintukedatangan saat menelepon Kyuhyun. Sungmin patut bangga karenaKyuhyun masih mengingat janjinya

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat sangnamjachingu tertawa riang, biarlah Ia ditertawai oleh orang lainasalkan itu Lee Sungmin. Hatinya kembali hangat saat sosok itukembali padanya dan berakhir di pelukannya. Berjalan beriringanmenuju pintu keluar dengan hati yang kini terlengkapi satu sama awal yang baru dengan sosok yang akan selalu beradadisampingnya dan tanpa kekosongan dihati.

_**And all along I believed I wouldfind you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousandyears**_

_**I'll love you for a thousandmore**_

^^Kyum1n Lov3 Sto7y^^

Maaf jika membosankan, yang berkenan RCL jeongmal khamsahamnida :))


End file.
